Detrás del espejo
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Hermione ha muerto, pero no se ha ido, siempre estuvo ahí; aunque ahora, estén pagando juntos los errores del pasado. Lo importante, no es caer, es levantarse. (OS para el concurso Calendario Dramione 2020)


**DETRÁS DEL ESPEJO**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Esta historia participa en el Calendario Dramione 2020"_ de la página "Citas dramione"

Créditos a **Mariam Elizabeth** por la portada de la historia

_Bueno, entrego esta historia de última hora para participar; no soy experta escribiendo suspenso o terror, así que espero que me haya quedado aceptable y que les guste la historia._

_Dejen review por favor, me encanta conocer sus opiniones :) _

* * *

Astoria estaba muerta, Draco aún no se lo explicaba. Parecía que su casa estaba maldita, dos esposas muertas en dos años y medio no era normal. Dejó a su madre cuidando de la pequeña que acababa de dar a luz Astoria y se apareció en el único lugar en el que podía pensar.

—Hermione, Astoria ha muerto. Sabes que no quise casarme con ella, pero Scorpius necesitaba una madre. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque lo criaras tú.

No se oyó ni un solo sonido, el cementerio estaba vacío y la tumba de Hermione silenciosa y helada. Se quedó ahí unas horas más, esperando que el espíritu de Hermione se apareciera y le diera una respuesta. Finalmente, rendido, se apareció en el número 12 de Grimauld Place y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Ginevra Potter abriendo la puerta.

—¿Está Potter en casa?

—No. ¿Para qué lo buscas?

—No lo necesito a él, solo pregunté para confirmar que estuvieras sola, te necesito a ti.

—Pasa —respondió finalmente.

Entró a la sala de la casa Black, que ya no conservaba los oscuros adornos que la habían caracterizado en el pasado; ahora lucía más hogareña y acogedora. La pelirroja le sirvió un poco de té y prendió la chimenea.

—¿Dónde está Potter?

—Si sigues preguntado tan frecuentemente por él, Draco, podría pensar que estás enamorado de él. Harry está en una misión, regresa el viernes. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y dos cabezas negras se asomaron por la puerta.

—Mamá —llamó una vocecita.

—¿Qué pasó, James?

—¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿Ya regresó papá?

—No cariño, papá no ha vuelto.

—Y entonces ¿quién es este señor?

—James, él es Draco Malfoy, es un amigo mío.

El rubio le sonrió divertido por el parecido del niño con su padre.

—¿Draco Malfoy? Papá dice que…

—Ya sé lo que papá dice de él, James —lo interrumpió Ginny—, Draco es un amigo mío, y me harás un gran favor si no le dices a tu padre de su visita.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Qué hace Albus aquí?

—No podíamos dormir.

Ginny se levantó y tomó al más pequeño en brazos.

—Ven, James, iré a acostarlos.

—Voy contigo —dijo Draco al tiempo que se levantaba.

Ginny no dijo nada y le dio la mano a James. Subieron a uno de los cuartos superiores y Ginny los acostó a ambos entre besos y caricias. En cuanto estuvo segura de que estaban dormidos, bajó seguida por Draco.

—Lamento la interrupción, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos?

—James tiene seis años y Albus es dos meses mayor que Scorpius. ¿Cómo está él, por cierto?

—Dormido.

La pelirroja evitó cualquier comentario y bebió un poco de té.

—Ginny, yo… Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Astoria acaba de morir, dio a luz a una niña y murió de inmediato.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para sofocar un grito.

—Pero… ¿No les avisaron los medimagos que podía ser un embarazo riesgoso? ¿Que podía morir?

—Ese es el detalle, cuando comenzó el parto, Astoria estaba sana. No hubo complicaciones en el embarazo.

—Entonces…

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, no es normal lo que está ocurriendo; Hermione murió hace dos años y medio, y ahora Astoria.

—Pero Hermione murió de cáncer y Astoria…

—No hay ninguna razón aparente de su muerte.

—¿La bebé nació sana?

—Sí, está con mi madre.

Ginny se quedó pensativa, las llamas reflejándose en su piel.

—¿Sabes algo? Antes de enfermar, Hermione me dijo algo extraño. Dijo "siento que la magia negra me está consumiendo, vive dentro de mí." ¿Crees que esté relacionado con su primera muerte?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

—Estaba aterrada cuando me lo dijo, quizá no quería asustarte.

Draco se quedó unas horas más pensando en lo que había dicho Ginny, hasta que a las tres de la mañana se despidió y se apareció en su mansión.

Cuando llegó, su madre lo estaba esperando.

—Draco, ¿dónde has estado?

—Tu sabes dónde, madre. Hermione merecía saber también de esto.

Narcissa bajó la cabeza entristecida y dijo con voz rota.

—El cadáver de Astoria está listo, yo misma me encargué de que lo prepararan, en unas horas haré el anuncio de su muerte. ¿Quieres subir a verla?

Draco no dijo nada y subió las escaleras rápidamente. En cuanto entró a su habitación, el olor a muerte inundó sus fosas nasales; sobre la cama, estaba tendida Astoria, tan bella como siempre. Su madre había logrado compensar la falta de color en sus mejillas con rubor, y los ojos cerrados ocultaban la falta de vida en ellos. Viéndola así, casi parecía dormida.

—Lo siento, Astoria, no te merecías esto. Sabías que yo amaría a Hermione toda mi vida, que nunca podría darte lo que te merecías, y aun así te casaste conmigo. Lo lamento mucho.

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esa habitación tenía demasiados recuerdos como para ignorarlos. Los espejos de las paredes, la cama blanca con dosel rosado y el tocador, todo ello le recordaba a Hermione. Ella también había muerto en esa habitación, ahí el cáncer había ganado la batalla que habían peleado.

Ahora se había apagado una vida inocente, y los restos de su existencia, yacían en la cama.

—Creo que fuiste muy valiente, estoy seguro de que antes de que naciera, tú sentiste lo que pasaría y lo que podría pasar si seguías adelante, y aun así no hiciste nada por detener el parto. No puedo decir que te amo, porque todo mi amor fue para Hermione, pero puedo decir sin duda alguna que te quiero, y que eso nada lo cambiará.

Al acercarse a su mano para besarla por última vez antes de bajar y despedirse para siempre, se percató de que, junto con el ramo de flores que sostenían sus manos, frías como mármol, había un espejo de plata demasiado familiar; separó cuidadosamente sus manos y lo tomó firmemente. El sostenerlo entre sus manos, trajo recuerdos dolorosos a su mente, recuerdos que decidió enterrar para más tarde.

—Madre —llamó en cuanto bajo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

—¿Por qué tenía Astoria este espejo entre las manos?

Narcissa lo tomó y lo examinó cuidadosamente antes de contestar.

—Lo tenía en su mesita de noche, pensé que sería especial para ella.

—El espejo no era de ella.

—Draco, cariño, lo usaba siempre, no lo soltaba. Creí que se lo habrías regalado tú.

—¡Madre! Espero que no se lo hayas dado tú.

—¡Draco, no había visto ese espejo en mi vida!

—Era de Hermione, madre, yo se lo di para que… Para que viera lo hermosa que se veía aun sin cabello.

—Hijo, creí que todo lo de Hermione lo habías guardado en el ático.

—Y así fue, la llave de la habitación solo tú y yo la tenemos.

—Quizá… Quizá no guardaste el espejo ahí, cariño, lo más seguro es que lo dejaras en la habitación y Astoria lo encontró.

—No, lo envolví con una mascada y lo puse en el baúl.

—Draco…

—No importa, madre, averiguaré cómo lo obtuvo Astoria. No vuelvas a sacar el tema por favor.

Sin darle oportunidad a su madre de decir nada más, se apareció en el Ministerio para informar de la muerte de su esposa y el nacimiento de su hija.

* * *

El sepelio fue más difícil para Draco de lo que imaginó; la mayoría de los presentes le recriminaban la muerte de su esposa con la mirada, tal y como lo habían hecho cuando murió Hermione. De los cientos de personas que fueron a darle sus condolencias, solamente sintió sinceras las de la hermana y la madre de Astoria y las del Ministro de Magia.

Llegó la noche, y la soledad invadió la casa. Draco se refugió en su estudio, acompañado por el fantasma del recuerdo y varias botellas de alcohol.

—Vaya casa, Draco —exclamó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Volteó sorprendido al no reconocer la voz.

—Ginevra, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a darte el pésame por Astoria, quise venir en el día, pero estoy sola con los niños y aquí había mucha gente.

—Gracias por venir. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Uff no, creo que estaremos bien con uno solo de nosotros ebrio.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro vaso.

—¿A qué más vienes, Ginevra? El pésame ya me lo diste, y si sigues aquí soportando a un ebrio deprimido, es por algo más.

La chica se puso nerviosa y se sentó en un sillón frente a él para hablar.

—Escucha, unos días antes de que muriera Hermione, vine a verla y me dio su diario.

—No sabía que escribiera un diario.

—No lo hacía, empezó a hacerlo después de su muerte. Cuando la reviviste… cambió mucho.

—¿Y qué pasa con el diario? ¿Ya lo leíste?

—No —respondió con evidente nerviosismo—, intenté hacerlo, pero me quedé en la primera página, es algo… demasiado íntimo y escalofriante.

—¿Lo traes contigo?

—Sí —respondió al tiempo que le extendía una libreta mediana de color negro con detalles color plata.

Draco la tomó ansioso y la hubiera abierto inmediatamente si Ginny no lo hubiera detenido.

—Espera, quiero irme antes de que la leas. ¿Quieres que cuide de tus hijos durante un tiempo? Así tú y tu madre tendrían tiempo para superar esto.

El rubio, soltó involuntariamente un suspiro de alivio.

—Ginny, yo… de verdad te lo agradecería mucho.

—Bien, me los llevo de una vez. Así tu madre podrá volver a Francia con su esposo para buscar consuelo, y tú podrás buscar tranquilamente las respuestas que necesitas.

Draco se levantó y ella lo siguió a la planta superior.

—¿Potter no se molestará? No garantizo que será por poco tiempo.

—No te preocupes por Harry; yo me encargo de él. Me agradas, Draco, y si me ofrecí para hacerlo, fue sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

A mitad de la escalera, se encontraron con Narcissa Malfoy que iba bajando.

—Draco.

—Madre, Ginevra va a ayudarme con los niños, sé que tú necesitas volver a Francia con mi padre, y yo no me siento capaz de cuidar de mis hijos.

Narcissa no pudo evitar mostrarse complacida; pero recompuso su rostro e intentó guardar las apariencias.

—Hijo, si me necesitas, puedo quedarme aquí y cuidar de mis nietos.

—No, madre, no te preocupes. Has hecho suficiente con hacerte cargo de la muerte de Astoria.

—Gracias, señora Potter, nos hace un gran favor a mí y a mi hijo.

Ginny le sonrío cálidamente a la mujer y los tres continuaron el trayecto a los cuartos superiores.

Narcissa llevó a Ginny a su propio cuarto, donde estaba la cuna de la pequeña bebé de Astoria.

—Te daré todo lo necesario, querida, no quiero que tengas algún inconveniente.

Se movió con rapidez por el cuarto empacando biberones, pañales, ropa, artículos de limpieza y fórmula alimenticia. Una vez que hubo en la bolsa cosas suficientes para tres meses, la redujo y se la dio a Ginny.

—Antes de que despertemos a Scorpius y te acomodes a la babé, te prepararé también las cosas de él.

En silencio, hizo también un equipaje para Scorpius y Ginny se guardó ambas valijas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—¿Cómo se llama la bebé, Draco?

—Astoria no vivió lo suficiente para nombrarla.

—¿Y tú cómo la llamaras?

Lo pensó un solo segundo antes de responder.

—Hermione. Será Hermione Antares Malfoy.

Ginny asintió y entró en el cuarto de Narcissa, sacó cuidadosamente a la pequeña de la cuna y la acomodó entre sus brazos.

—Es hermosa. Despierta por favor a Scorpius —dijo a Draco—, no creo poder cargarlo también.

Él asintió y entró al cuarto de su hijo, quien despertó somnoliento.

—¿Qué ocurre papá?

—Escucha cariño, una amiga de mamá está aquí. Ella te va a cuidar un tiempo, ya que ni tu abuela ni yo podemos.

—¿Es por lo de Astoria?

—Sí, necesitamos superar la muerte de Astoria, y ella está dispuesta a cuidarte un tiempo.

—¿Irás a verme?

—No creo poder, campeón, pero te prometo que en cuanto todo esté bien, iré por ti. No te quedarás ahí para siempre.

El niño asintió dócilmente, dejó que lo abrigaran y salió al pasillo de la mano de su padre.

—Scorpius, ella es Ginevra Potter, era amiga de mamá.

—Hola, Scorpius, soy la tía Ginny. Seguro que ya no te acuerdas de mí, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—No, no me acuerdo.

—Está bien. Ven, es noche y tenemos que irnos. Entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto podrás volver a dormir.

Scorpius se despidió de su padre y de su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos; tomó la mano que le ofrecía Ginny, y esta, tras una inclinación de cabeza a los Malfoy, se apareció en la sala de su casa.

—Ven cariño, hoy dormirás conmigo. Mis hijos ya están dormidos, pero mañana haremos arreglos y los conocerás.

Subieron a la habitación que compartía con Harry y transformó una silla en una cuna, donde acostó a la pequeña Hermione que afortunadamente no se despertó. Se cambió rápidamente por un camisón cómodo y se acostó al lado de Scorpius, que ya se había dormido. Antes de cerrar los ojos, rogó a Merlín que Draco encontrara lo que buscaba, solo así Hermione podría descansar en paz.

* * *

Su madre partió a Francia en cuanto amaneció y lo dejó solo en la mileneria y enorme mansión Malfoy.

Pasó el día vagando por las habitaciones de la casa con el espejo y el diario en las manos. Al final de la mañana, llegó al ático. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de la habitación que guardaba todas las cosas de Hermione; suspiró y la abrió finalmente. Cuando entró, sintió que había vuelto al pasado. Los sillones blancos que habían elegido juntos, ropa muggle, túnicas, su vestido de novia, libros y un gran baúl que contenía sus más preciadas pertenencias. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y poco a poco fue sacando todos los recuerdos que el mismo había metido ahí hace dos años: pétalos secos, ramilletes viejos, cartas, envolturas de chocolates, fotografías, brazaletes, sus anillos de compromiso y de boda, mascadas, un rizo castaño y la tiara que usó en su boda.

Cuando estuvo vacío, estudió el baúl por dentro y por fuera para averiguar cómo pudo Astoria haber obtenido el espejo de plata. La cerradura no parecía forzada y no había rastro de magia desde que él lo cerró todo. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano; contrario a lo que pensó, el polvo no voló en todas direcciones; de hecho, el lugar lucía bastante limpio como para haber estado abandonado tanto tiempo.

Miró el diario y el espejo que estaban a su lado, abrió el diario y se dispuso a leer; había demasiadas preguntas no formuladas en su cabeza, y necesitaba respuestas.

« Cuatro de mayo de 1998.

Desperté en la enfermería de Hogwarts, dicen que morí, pero que Draco y Ron me devolvieron la vida. No lo creí cuando me lo dijeron, pero la prueba es que yo estoy aquí y Ron no. No sé qué es lo ocurre, pero siento algo extraño en mí; algo que antes no estaba ahí, y que creo que va creciendo.

Siento que dentro de poco logaré averiguar qué es; mientras tanto, intentaré alegrarme de seguir viva. Sé que debería de estarlo, pero hay algo que me lo impide.»

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, esas palabras no parecían ser de Hermione, de su Hermione. Eran demasiado frías, impersonales y poco inquisitivas; nada similar a Hermione. Ahora entendía porque Ginny no había podidos seguir leyendo; su amiga no era así.

Siguió leyendo las páginas del diario, pareciéndole todas ajenas a la hermosa Gryffindor.

Se detuvo en una en específico; era del día que supieron que ella estaba embarazada, dos años después de que la guerra hubiera terminado y ambos estuvieran casados.

«Veinte de marzo de 2000.

Sé que hay algo creciendo dentro de mí; no es lo que yo sentí que crecía hace dos años, es un hijo, un hijo de Draco que no sé cómo tratar. Debería de sentirme feliz, pero temo que la otra cosa que también está creciendo lo consuma.

Ya sé lo que es, lo descubrí en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. Ahora sé que "eso" me está consumiendo, y que debo de luchar para que no consuma también a la nueva vida que vendrá. Draco no soportaría perdernos a ambos.»

Cerró el diario violentamente sin poder continuar leyendo más; Ginny tenía razón, esa no era Hermione; él había estado ciego todo ese tiempo y no había visto el cambio operado en la chica que amaba. La mujer que escribió eso no era su Hermione y ahora entendía porque Potter se había alejado de ella para siempre después de que murió por primera vez.

Las palabras dichas por Harry hace años, le pesaban como nunca; le resonaban en la cabeza y le nublaban la vista:

«La hubieras dejado así, Malfoy. Hubiera preferido recordarla como una heroína que se sacrificó, como mi mejor amiga, la que siempre había estado ahí conmigo a esto; a verla muerta en vida y totalmente cambiada. Ya que has hecho el favor de arruinarla, haz el favor de explicarle también porque ya no voy a verla.»

El héroe de guerra había salido de la enfermería azotando la puerta, y efectivamente jamás había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Hermione o con él.

Miles de cosas de las que no se había percatado antes pasaron por su mente. En realidad Hermione no se había visto afectada por la distancia de Harry; no había apreciado en sacrificio de Ronald. Y ni siquiera había apreciado la vida que le había sido devuelta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y el aire se volvió más denso, delatando la presencia de alguien más ahí. Paseó la vista a su alrededor analizando toda la habitación, solo para descubrir que estaba vacía y que estaba solo.

Con un temor que no había sentido desde la guerra, abandonó la habitación con el diario y el espejo en la mano y se refugió en su estudio. A pesar de todo, la sensación de no estar solo no lo abandonó.

—Draco —la voz de Hermione estaba en su mente llamándolo.

—Draco.

Volteó para todas partes sin ver nada fuera de lo común, hasta que se percató de una extraña niebla que empañaba el espejo…

* * *

Ginny veía a Scorpius y Albus jugar comunicándose en su propio idioma. Le agradaba que ambos chicos se llevaran tan bien; aunque ahora que James se encontraba alejado de su hermano, se la pasaba tras de ella queriendo cuidar a la pequeña que llevaba entre sus brazos y con la que juraba se casaría cuando fuera mayor.

—Es muy hermosa mamá. —dijo cuando la vio después de que les explicara que ellos iban a vivir un tiempo ahí— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ella es Hermione Antares.

—¿Cómo la tía Hermione?

—Sí, de hecho es hija del esposo de la tía Hermione.

—¿Y su mamá?

—Su mamá ha muerto, James. Por eso está con nosotros.

—¿Quién es su papá?

—Draco Malfoy.

—¡¿La tía Hermione estuvo casada con Draco Malfoy?!

—Sí, James, y te voy a pedir que no te dejes llevar por lo que te ha dicho tu padre. Que él también ha cometido errores —con esta última frase, disuadió a James de seguir hablando.

El resto del día fue muy pesado para ella. Con cuatro niños pequeños que cuidar, sentía la necesidad de partirse en cinco para atender sus labores domésticas, encargarse de la pequeña Hermione y vigilar a los otros tres chicos para que no hicieran travesuras.

Durante el día, pudo comprobar que Scorpius era muy parecido a Hermione; si bien físicamente era idéntico a Draco, emocionalmente era como había sido Hermione antes de morir; humano, dulce, perspicaz y correcto hasta para comer a pesar de su edad.

Admiró que no tirara comida o se manchara al comer, no lo añoró en su propio hijo. Albus era perfecto tal y como era. Pero por el propio bien del niño, esperaba que Draco resolviera pronto sus problemas. Scorpius necesitaba a su papá.

* * *

…Se acercó al espejo, atraído por una extraña fuerza magnética, y al asomarse, casi se cae de espaldas. Después de que se aclaró a niebla, una extraña luz emanó de su superficie y en el reflejo, vio a Hermione sonriendo, no de manera ausente, como lo hacía poco antes de morir, sino llena de vida, hermosa; tal y como la recordaba.

—¡Hermione! Tú…

La chica castaña rio alegre desde el espejo.

—Sí, Draco, Soy yo. ¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Pero tú. ¡Hermione, estás muerta!

—Lo sé, Draco —respondió alicaída.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

—Mi alma no se puede liberar, hay… algo.

—Sé que suena estúpido, pero me alegra verte.

Ella sonrío tímidamente y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Has estado en el espejo todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no me hablaste antes?

—Porque no pude. Me encerraste en un baúl.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Qué eres en sí?

—Puedes llamarme "espíritu".

—Eso me suena a fantasma.

—Lo sé, y a los fantasmas no los puedes ver como tal.

Fue tanta su emoción de ver a Hermione, que habló todo el día con ella. Y a la noche durmió con el espejo a su lado.

Esta fue su rutina por un mes, durante el cual no se preocupó por nada más que comer y dormir cuando terminaba de hablar con Hermione. Llevaba el espejo a todas partes, hasta que surgió una pregunta que cambiaría la rutina de los siguientes meses.

—¿Por qué solo este espejo, Hermione? ¿Por qué te puedo ver aquí?

—Soy un espíritu, Draco, un espíritu atrapado en el espejo.

—¿Solamente en este?

—No lo sé. Estoy en este porque es de plata y el cristal es de diamante.

—Vaya, no sabía todo eso del espejo.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que quedé atrapada aquí.

—¿Y podrías proyectarte en otro espejo igual?

—Supongo que sí.

Los días siguientes Draco meditó mucho sobre esta conversación, y finalmente tomó una decisión. En la habitación del ático sonde estaban todas las cosas de Hermione, mandó cubrir las paredes con espejos de cristal de diamante y marcos de plata.

Cuando se lo mostró a la chica del espejo, esta no dijo nada, no se emocionó ni nada similar; sino que al contrario, se mostró un poco alicaída.

—¿Crees que podrías reflejarte en estos espejos?

—No lo creo, Draco. Estos no tienen ningún significado especial para mí, no como este.

—¿Es especial este espejo?

—Sí, me mostraba que me amabas aun cuando no tenía cabello.

Draco sonrío melancólico y al final, se limitó a mover todos los espejos de la habitación, para que incluso cuando Hermione siguiera "viviendo" en el espejo de mano, pudiera reflejarse en los que había mandado instalar.

Durante los siguientes meses, vivió alejado del mundo, encerrado en el desván con la imagen de Hermione rodeándolo.

—Hagamos confesiones, Draco —propuso ella un día.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No quiero saber algo en específico, solo quiero matar el tiempo.

—Herms, te conozco; nunca te gustó ese juego, y solo lo hacías cuando querías saber algo.

La chica del espejo rió divertida.

—Está bien, me atrapaste.

—Lo sé, siempre lo hice. Ahora, ¿qué querías preguntar?

—¿Cómo me reviviste?

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del rubio.

—¿De verdad quieres saber eso?

—Sí, necesito saberlo.

Draco suspiró antes de responder.

—Cuando vi regresar a Potter del Bosque Prohibido con tu cuerpo en sus brazos, sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba, y entonces no me importó ocultar lo que sentía por ti; corrí hasta él y estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando no me quiso dar tu cuerpo; me lo dio hasta que Ginevra intervino.

«Cuando te tuve en mis brazos, lloré por ti que ya no estabas y por mí que te necesitaría. La idea de revivirte, no fue mía, la idea fue de Ronald. Cuando te vio muerta, experimentó el mismo sentimiento que yo; y entonces me dijo que no merecías morir, que necesitabas una segunda oportunidad. En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea; yo sabía cómo revivir a una persona con magia oscura, pero se necesitaba que alguien más te diera su vida, alguien que te amara.

«No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti, así que pensé en sacrificarme; pero el ritual tenía que ser realizado por otra persona que también te amara, no me quedó otra opción que ir a ver a Weasley, para pedirle (incluso suplicarle si era necesario) que hiciera el ritual, y que una vez que estuvieras viva, te cuidara. No se opuso a la idea, pero me pidió que yo hiciera el ritual para que él te diera su vida. "Ella te ama, Malfoy, y sé que no soportará una vida sin ti. Dile lo mucho que la amé, la amé tanto, que di mi vida por ella" Esas fueron sus palabras, palabras que demuestran que te amó más que yo.

«Preparamos el lugar y las cosas necesarias rápidamente, y doce horas después de la muerte, te trajimos de vuelta a la vida.

Sus ojos estaban tristes cuando terminó de contar su historia, y Hermione deseó fervientemente estar fuera del espejo para poder consolarlo.

—Gracias, Draco. No solo por contar la historia, sino por la segunda oportunidad de vida.

—No, la segunda oportunidad fue un error. Tú nunca fuiste feliz.

—No —respondió ella bajando la cabeza—, nunca pude volver a ser feliz-

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que me toca preguntar ¿no?

—Sí, adelante.

—¿Cómo moriste?

Hermione pareció apagarse con la pregunta.

—Fue… algo premeditado. Después de que Voldemort pidió que Harry se presentara en el Bosque Prohibido, él fue para allá dispuesto a sacrificarse. Yo temí que todo saliera mal para todos, así que le hice un plan: Ambos iríamos al Bosque, yo me presentaría ante Voldemort para distraerlo con algunas palabras, mientras Harry se escabullía entre los árboles para atacarlo por la espalda…

—¡¿En qué estabas pensado!? —interrumpió Draco— Voldemort jamás te habría escuchado.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Yo lo sabía, pero Harry no. Nunca mencioné que había muchas posibilidades de que el distractor, fuera mi muerte. De haberlo hecho, jamás me hubiera permitido ir; llegamos juntos al lugar donde estaba Voldemort. Harry iba cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, así que solo me vieron a mí mientras él se escabullía para atacar.

«Sobra decir que cuando me vieron, todos se burlaron; tu tía Bellatrix, hizo el favor de identificarme como "la amiguita sangre sucia de Potter" ante su señor; y antes de que pudiera decir algo, vi el rayo esmeralda de Voldemort dirigirse hacia mí. Mi última mirada fue para el lugar donde imaginaba que estaría oculto Harry, y mi último pensamiento fue para ti.

La habitación se había sumido en un silencio melancólico.

—¿Y qué hubo, Herms? ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte?

—Fue como dormir y despertar dentro de un sueño, había un bosque, un bosque verde y lleno de vida; a lo lejos se veía una montaña, y empecé a caminar hacia ella. Todo era pacífico y hermoso, lo que yo siempre consideré el lugar perfecto para morir. Caminé mucho en realidad y crucé un arroyo de aguas cristalinas y tibias; me sentía libre y feliz, sabía también que Harry lo había logrado, y que no había muerto en vano.

«Cuando llegué a la falda de la montaña y me disponía a subir a través de lindos pinos, sentí una pared que me lo impedía y una fuerza que me empujaba hacia atrás. La verdad, no me sorprendió; yo sabía que intentarías algo así, pero en ese momento sentí claramente que algo que dividía dentro de mí, fue por eso que, a pesar de tener una segunda oportunidad, no pude ser feliz.

Draco estaba impresionado; jamás había pensado en tener la oportunidad de escuchar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

—¿Y qué fue lo que rompió? ¿Por qué no pudiste ser feliz?

—Cuando me reviviste, la magia oscura manchó mi alma; sonará pretensioso, pero cuando morí por primera vez, mi alma era pura. Al usar la magia negra en mí, ésta se dividió; una parte de ella contenía la magia negra que iba creciendo poco a poco, y la otra parte continuó pura un tiempo. Después, poco a poco se fue manchando. Esto fue lo que me mató.

—¿No fue el cáncer?

—No, lo que los medimagos y los doctores identificaron como cáncer, era la magia oscura manifestándose físicamente. Una persona, no puede contener tanta magia oscura dentro de sí sin morir.

—Pero Voldemort…

—Él estaba muerto en vida, su apariencia lo demostraba; y además, su cuerpo no contenía toda la magia oscura, su alma estaba dividida en partes con un poco de magia dentro de cada una.

—¿Por qué no exteriorizaste esa magia?

—Porque hubiera dañado a todos a mi alrededor.

—¿Y soportaste los tratamientos del cáncer sabiendo que no te ayudarían?

—Sí. ¿Cómo le dice a tu esposo que la segunda oportunidad que te dio de vivir es lo que te está matando? La pequeña parte de mi alma que continuaba pura, me disuadió de decirte la verdad y hacerte creer que lo que me estaba matando, era cáncer.

Draco se quedó mudo durante unos minutos antes de seguir preguntado.

—¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Oye —reclamó en broma— ¿no crees que ya son demasiadas peguntas? Creo que me toca a mí preguntar.

—Después te las cobras todas —dijo quintándole importancia— por ahora sigue respondiendo.

—Bien. Sí, es por eso. Las almas que no son puras o no están redimidas, no pueden morir de verdad.

—Vaya, eso suena muy alentador para mí —reclamó con burla.

—No, tu sí podrás morir, a menos que no lo desees. Tu alma está redimida.

—Pero tú no tienes nada de que redimirte.

—No, pero la magia negra está en su forma pura viviendo en mi alma. Por eso no puedo.

—Bien, creo que por el momento tengo todo claro. Tu turno.

—Me cobraré mis seis preguntas —advirtió divertida.

El slytherin, se limitó a agitar la mano restándole importancia.

—Comienza.

—¿Por qué te volviste a casar a tan poco tiempo de mi muerte?

—Scorpius necesitaba una madre, y a mí se me estaba exigiendo otro matrimonio que asegurara la descendencia Malfoy.

—¿Y Astoria? ¿Por qué ella?

—Fue la única dispuesta a soportar a un viudo loco y violento como yo. Creo que me ayudó a sobrellevar tu muerte.

—Reconozco que al menos fue beneficiosa para ti. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Cada maldito segundo del día. Cuando estaba con ella, siempre deseaba que fueras tú la que estuviera ahí.

Hermione sonrió desde el espejo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

—¿Tú cómo sabes de mi hija?

—Te recuerdo, que mi espejo lo encontraste en las manos de Astoria.

Draco negó rendido.

—Hermione, se llama Hermione.

—Un nombre poco adecuado tomando en cuenta que es la hija de tu segunda esposa.

—No, un nombre muy apropiado en mi opinión. ¿Terminaron tus preguntas?

—No, pero creo que las reservaré para más tarde.

—Bien. Mi turno. ¿Cómo terminó tu espejo en las manos de Astoria?

—Mi otro yo.

—¿Tu otro yo?

—La mitad de mi alma que contiene la magia negra. Somos una sola, pero a la vez estamos divididas.

—¿Ella no vive contigo?

—Sí, pero no se manifiesta siempre.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—No ahora; en otro momento quizá.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que el espejo saliera del baúl?

—Cualquier pregunta respecto al espejo, corresponde mi otro yo.

Dicho esto, desapareció del espejo por primera vez en meses dejando una niebla azul tras de ella.

Draco se quedó desconcertado y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Pasaron unos días sin que Hermione se apareciera en el espejo, el Slytherin vivía en el desván donde guardaban sus cosas. Los elfos le subían lo que él pedía y luego se retiraron.

Una noche, se quedó dormido en el sofá; y de repente, despertó en la habitación bañada en una luz azul que despedían los espejos que forraban las paredes. Emocionado, se levantó rápidamente para ver aparecer a Hermione; solo que la Hermione que apareció, no era la que él esperaba.

Creyendo estar alucinando, se acercó para analizarla más detalladamente; había círculos morados bajo sus ojos, sus pómulos y clavículas marcados y una mirada vacía que lo aterrorizó.

—Her…Hermione —tartamudeó.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—La pregunta es ¿qué te ocurre a ti? Hace unos días estabas diferente.

Ella sonrió tristemente antes de responder.

—Me debilité, eso es todo.

El chico asintió no muy convencido y se acercó al espejo frente a él; tratando de aferrarse a los vestigios de lo que había sido su salvación, colocó una mano sobre la superficie de diamante como buscando un contacto que le dijera que esto era real. Hermione miró con ojos tristes la mano frente a ella; una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla y colocó su mano del otro lado de la superficie, de forma que ambas manos quedaban separadas solo por el cristal.

Ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, de repente, la superficie del espejo se tornó acuosa, y por una milésima de segundo, Draco pudo sentir el toque frío de la mano de Hermione contra la suya; e inmediatamente, se desmayó.

Despertó confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Hermione lo miraba desde su espejo con un deje de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé, no me explico cómo pude tocarte.

Él la miró sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

—¿Y si volvemos a intentarlo?

—¡No! No quiero volver a hacerlo —replicó obstinada.

Draco la volvió a observar; parecía otra, no se veía tan delgada como hace un rato, y tampoco lucía demacrada o triste.

—Cambiaste —murmuró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Hace un momento lucías más demacrada.

—Oh, debiste de haber alucinado —susurró insegura—, yo no puedo cambiar.

El chico le dirigió una mirada insegura y decidió no insistir.

En cuanto se sintió un poco más fuerte, Draco salió de la habitación ignorando las palabras de Hermione y se dirigió a su biblioteca. Tenía algunas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

Ginny estaba nerviosa, Harry regresaría ese día de su misión y aún no sabía cómo explicarle la presencia de los hijos de Draco en su casa. Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Astoria y no había tenido ni una noticia del rubio; la chica temía que estuviera obsesionado con el diario de Hermione. Tendría que hacerle una visita pronto; rodó los ojos ante este pensamiento y se enfocó en terminar de vestir a Scorpius, Harry llegaría en la noche y ella había organizado una cena en familia para celebrar su regreso.

Finalmente, Harry apareció en la chimenea ante los niños que llevaban horas sentado esperando su llegada. James y Albus corrieron emocionados hacia él y lo abrazaron cariñosamente mientras intentaban contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Aunque el pelinegro no podía entender nada de lo que decían sus hijos, los alzó en brazos tan emocionado como ellos.

Con ambos niños en brazos, se dirigió a Ginny para besarla, deteniéndose al percatarse de que la pelirroja tenía una bebé en sus brazos. Bajó a sus hijos y miró a Ginny con la interrogante en sus ojos.

—Bienvenido a casa amor —al ver que él no se movía, ella se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios—. Luego te explico —le susurró al oído antes de separarse de él.

Comprendiendo que al parecer la explicación que le debía no se la podía dar frente a los niños, se dispuso a platicar con sus hijos cuando vio al pequeño niño rubio sentado en el sillón. Dirigió otra mirada interrogante a Ginny, que se dirigió hacia el pequeño.

—Scorpius —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura—, él es el tío Harry, el papá de James y Albus.

El niño bajó del sillón y caminó hacia Harry.

—Mucho gusto señor, yo soy Scorpius, y estoy viviendo con la tía Ginny y sus hijos, espero que no le moleste —expresó tímidamente.

—Hola, Scorpius. No te preocupes, si la tía Ginny te trajo aquí, estoy segura de que tendrá buenas razones —miró a Ginny significativamente y ella fue hacia la cocina— niños, ¿por qué no van a jugar arriba? Su madre y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente.

James y Albus jalaron a Scorpius y subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no los podían oír, entró a la cocina donde encontró a Ginny alimentando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Se sentó frente a ella y empezó a frotarse las manos mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Ginny, ¿me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, ¿quieres que lo haga ahora?

—Si no es mucha molestia…

—No, adelante. Pregunta que yo contestaré.

—¿Quién es esa niña?

—Ella es Hermione Antares.

Harry alzó la ceja escéptico.

—Y el niño es…

—Scorpius.

—Por el cabello y los nombres tan extravagantes, deduzco que son hijos de Malfoy.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Escucha, Harry. Astoria murió hace un mes, al dar a luz a la pequeña; Draco está devastado, así que me ofrecí para cuidar a sus hijos.

—Ginny yo…

—Ya sé, son enemigos y todo eso, pero por favor. ¿Qué les podía dar Draco a sus hijos en ese estado?

—¡Lo que fuera! ¡Por Merlín, son sus hijos!

—Harry, por favor. Un favor que hagas por mí, estos niños no tienen culpa alguna de lo que hicieron sus padres.

—¿Scorpius es el hijo de Hermione?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?

—No lo sé, estoy tratando de ayudar solamente.

—¡Esto es increíble, Ginevra! ¡Me voy a una misión por un mes y medio, y cuando regreso, resulta que mi casa se ha convertido en albergue para los hijos de Malfoy!

—¡No, escúchame tú, Harry! ¡Tú mejor amiga, estuvo casada con Malfoy, fue Malfoy quien la hizo feliz! ¡Y Scorpius es el hijo de Hermione! ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo ella por ti, todo lo que sacrificó?

—No, jamás lo olvidaría.

—Pues no lo parece, porque en el momento en el que puedes devolverle una pequeña parte de lo que hizo por ti, te niegas.

—¡No, Ginny, yo decidí que no quería volver a saber nada de ella después de que Malfoy la arruinara!

Ella lo miró decepcionada y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina deteniéndose en el umbral.

—Pues vaya amigo tuvo Hermione.

Poco después salió y dejó solo a Harry, que se hundió en la silla sin saber qué hacer.

En la habitación de arriba, Ginny miraba jugar a los tres niños, mientras dudaba entre llevárselos a la casa de sus padres y quedarse ahí un tiempo o tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

* * *

Pasó toda la noche hundido entre las páginas de los libros de magia oscura y espíritus buscando una respuesta a las preguntas que le habían generado los cambios de Hermione; en realidad, no pudo encontrar mucho, ya que al parecer, Hermione era un caso excepcional. Sonrió por la ironía, Hermione había sido un caso excepcional en vida, y ahora tras la muerte, también lo era. El sueño, lo venció cuando menos lo esperaba.

Despertó con los rayos del sol iluminando la biblioteca, y subió rápidamente hasta el desván de la casa, donde encontró a Hermione furiosa aun presente en el espejo.

—¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¡Me ignoraste cuando te hablé, Draco!

—Lo siento, necesitaba arreglar unas cosas.

Ella lo miró todavía molesta antes de desaparecer una vez más. Draco movió la cabeza, incluso siendo un espíritu, era muy difícil de entender.

Hermione volvió a aparecer en el espejo una semana después de su enfado, volvía a verse demacrada y deprimida. Al verla, Draco deseó poder abrazarla, aunque se limitó a poner una mano sobre el cristal como había hecho la vez anterior, y una vez más, pudo sentir brevemente el tacto de la mano de Hermione antes de desmayarse.

Desde entonces, intentaba averiguar qué era lo que ocurría con el espejo, poniendo su mano todos los días sobre éste. Siempre daba el mismo resultado, sentía su toque por unos instantes y él se desmayaba; por las tardes, intentaba encontrar en su biblioteca las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía respecto a Hermione y su estado.

Esta rutina continúo por varios meses, y a tal grado llegó su obsesión, que mandó colocar un espejo de cristal con marco de plata en cada habitación y pasillo de la mansión; los conectó todos al espejo de mano de Hermione, y hablaba con ella desde cualquier lugar en el que estuviera.

El unir sus manos por unos instantes una vez al día, se convirtió en una obsesión para Draco; disfrutaba tanto de sentir a Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se sentía más débil, y que Hermione lucía más hermosa y llena de vida. Tampoco se percató de la cantidad de muertes de elfos domésticos por causas extrañas, ni de que el sol, le huía cada vez un poco más a la mansión.

Un día, se encontraba en su estudio cuando recibió la visita de Ginevra Potter. Ginny había ido a ver cómo iban las cosas, así que se mostró atenta a cualquier cambio que se hubiese presentado, que, en realidad, eran muchos.

—Vaya, parece que además de alcohólico, te has vuelto muy narcisista.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por lo que puedo apreciar, has puesto espejos en todas partes.

—Oh, sí. Le dan elegancia a la casa ¿no crees?

—No, más bien hablan de tu narcisismo, cosa que arruina la elegancia de la casa.

Draco rió divertido y levantó la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ginevra?

—Vine a ver cómo estaba todo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te ves… pálido, como si estuvieras enfermo.

—Oh no, créeme, estoy muy bien.

Ella asintió dudosa y paseó su vista por el lugar. El estudio lucía muy oscuro, y se sentía demasiado frío.

—Está un poco fría tu mansión.

—Sí, últimamente casi no le ha dado el sol —respondió casualmente.

Ginny tomó nota mental de eso, de la palidez y la delgadez de Draco, lo cansado que se veía, y también del brillo extraño de sus ojos.

—Draco, de verdad te ves mal. ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre? Tú mansión se siente helada, está muy oscura, hay espejos que reflejan sombras en todos lados y tú luces igual que un cadáver.

—Estás exagerando las cosas, todo está bien por aquí.

Ginny observó temerosa los espejos, que reflejaban sombras de personas que no estaban ahí.

—¿Cómo están mis hijos?

—Bien —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Ya sabes, ropa, dinero, cualquier cosa.

—No, todo está bien. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado aquí?

—¿Un mes? No lo sé, el tiempo casi no ha pasado.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida y aterrada a la vez.

—¡Draco! ¡Han pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Astoria!

—¿Cinco? Por Merlín, no. Cuando mucho habrán pasado dos.

En ese momento, por primera vez en el tiempo que había pasado ahí, Ginny prestó atención a su mirada; era la mirada de un loco, de alguien que había perdido la vida antes de morir.

Retrocedió espantada por la niebla azul que empezaba a formarse en los espejos a su alrededor, para finalmente gritar cuando la imagen de Hermione apareció ante sus ojos. No pudo decir nada más o correr, ya que cayó desmayada en la alfombra del suelo.

Cuando despertó, Draco estaba inclinado sobre ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Te desmayaste.

Ginny palideció al recodarlo todo.

—¡Por Circe! ¿Esa era Hermione?

Draco se limitó a asentir sin prestar mucha atención. Ginny al verlo, comenzó a hiperventilar tratando de escapar de ahí.

—Ginny, espera.

—¡Draco, no! Tengo que salir de aquí. Hermione murió hace casi tres años. No pudo ser ella.

—Sí es ella, su alma no pudo ser liberada después de morir por segunda vez, así que está aquí ahora. Y me alegro de poder tenerla conmigo de nuevo

—¡Reacciona por favor! —suplicó ella—, tienes que dejarla ir. ¿Es un fantasma?

—No, ella es un espíritu.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener un grito.

—¿Un… un…. espí… ritu…tu?

—Sí, su alma no ha abandonado la casa.

Ginny se sobrepuso y analizó a Draco detenidamente, lucía claramente desmejorado, y al parecer su salud mental estaba en riesgo.

—¿No quieres saber de tus hijos?

—Sí, ¿cómo están?

—Scorpius pregunta mucho por ti, y Hermione está creciendo cada día más hermosa —una sonrisa soñadora se formó en su rostro al hablar de los niños como si fueran sus hijos.

Draco no pasó por desapercibida esa sonrisa.

—¿Potter ya regresó de su misión?

La sonrisa se borró al instante.

—Sí, hace tres meses que está en casa.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de Ginny ante su pregunta.

—Mira, si te está causando problemas en tu matrimonio el cuidar a mis hijos, yo…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella— créeme que no es molestia alguna; todo lo contrario, Harry y yo estamos muy felices de tener a los niños, son todo un amor.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre con Potter?

—Me decepcionó darme cuenta de que quizá no fue un buen amigo con Hermione.

Dicho esto, salió sin decir nada más, al tiempo que Hermione se aparecía otra vez en el espejo.

—¿Esa era Ginevra Weasley?

—Potter, era Ginevra Potter. ¿Olvidaste que se casó?

La Hermione demacrada se encogió de hombros y puso un rostro culpable.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido los datos de mi vida antes de que muriera.

Draco se acercó al espejo y apoyó su mano sobre él; ella repitió el gesto y poco después sus manos se tocaron por unos instantes. Por primera vez, él no se desmayó por el contacto, y contrario a ello, Hermione pareció desvanecerse un poco más; presionó sus labios contra el cristal y desapareció poco después.

Derrotado, Draco se recargó en el espejo. Al ver que Hermione no volvería a aparecer, se dio por vencido y se retiró a su habitación por primera vez en meses.

Ginny llegó a casa muy agitada, Harry se había quedado cuidando a los niños y cuando vio llegar a su esposa tan agitada, se limitó a dejar cuidadosamente a Hermione en su cuna.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Harry, Draco se ha vuelto loco —susurró agitada.

—Ginny, creí que eso ya lo sabíamos —declaró burlón.

—No, Harry, de verdad hay algo raro. Luce enfermo, pálido y alucina.

—Cariño, creo que eso es normal. Ha perdido dos esposas, tiene derecho a estar así.

—No, no sé qué rayos hizo; pero Hermione se apareció en un espejo, y luego empezó a musitar no sé qué sobre que su espíritu no se había ido…

A pesar de que Harry solo pretendía dejar que Ginny hablara para que se tranquilizara, empezó a palidecer conforme hablaba.

—Ginny, —la interrumpió— ¿Tú viste a Hermione aparecer?

—Sí, creo que la mansión me hizo alucinar, si vieras como está de oscuro…

Harry dejó de escuchar en ese momento, por su mente trataba de visualizar todo lo que Ginny decía, y conforme iba asimilándolo todo, las conclusiones iban pareciéndole cada vez peores las conclusiones.

—¿Harry? —llamó Ginny interrumpiendo su monólogo— ¿Estás bien, querido?

—Ginny, tengo que ir a ver a Malfoy.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si vas, van a destruir la mansión, y no lo permitiré!

—Escúchame, Ginny, hay algo raro con Draco, lo hubo desde que revivió a Hermione. Tengo que averiguarlo.

Salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Ginny sin oportunidad de decir nada más, y se apareció en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, sin sospechar que sería la peor noche de su vida desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Dentro, la casa se veía inundada por un resplandor azul que desprendían todos los espejos alrededor.

Harry empezó a vagar por las habitaciones alerta a cualquier cosa extraña; encontró en la cocina a todos los elfos domésticos desmayados. Subió corriendo a los cuartos principales, y encontró Draco desmayado en su cama, con un espejo plateado a su lado.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó alarmado— ¡Malfoy, reacciona!

Intentó despertarlo, sin éxito alguno. En ese momento, se percató de que en el espejo, estaba reflejada la que había sido su mejor amiga, lucía demacrada y muy delgada, pero la mirada de terror en sus ojos, lo convenció de lo que necesitaba saber.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ayúdame!

La chica lo miró tristemente.

—Lo siento, Harry, no puedo. Esta vez no puedo hacer nada. Dentro de poco desapareceré yo también.

Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Ayuda a Draco por favor, sálvalo.

Desapareció sin poder decir nada más e inmediatamente, apareció una Hermione de ojos vacíos y aparentemente bien.

La chica del espejo le dirigió una mirada gélida y volteó a ver al chico que estaba inconsciente en la cama.

—Draco —llamó seductora—, dame tu mano, querido. Ven conmigo.

Harry alzó como pudo al rubio y lo sacó de ahí; la imagen de Hermione los perseguía a través de los espejos que había en la mansión. Una vez fuera, los apareció a ambos en su casa.

Ginny salió corriendo de su habitación ante el estruendo que se escuchó en la planta baja; grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry intentando estabilizar a Draco.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Malfoy está mal, algo hizo Hermione. ¡Estaba en un espejo!

Ginny no preguntó más y se enfocó en apoyar a la estabilización de Draco. Pasaron toda la noche luchando por tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que al amanecer, lograron estabilizarlo.

—Tengo que volver ahí, Ginny. Es necesario que terminemos con esto.

—Espera, Harry. Espera que Draco despierte, él te dirá qué es lo que ocurrió.

Draco estuvo inconsciente por tres días más, cuidado celosamente por Ginny mientras Harry trataba de investigar todo lo posible sobre espíritus.

Al cuarto día de su llegada ahí, despertó mientras Ginny lo alimentaba.

—¿Ginny? —tosió un poco cuando se atragantó con la comida— ¿Qué pasó?

—Esperaba que despertaras para averiguarlo. ¿Qué pasó cuándo me fui? Harry fue a verte y te encontró desmayado en tu casa. Creo que Hermione enloqueció.

—¿Enloqueció?

—Será mejor que suba Harry, él lo sabrá explicar mejor que yo.

Ginny salió de la habitación y poco después regresó acompañada por el salvador del mundo.

—Malfoy, me alegra ver que ya estés mejor.

—Gracias, Potter, por ir a salvarme.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

—Malfoy, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas; el espectro, espíritu o lo que sea de Hermione, se ha apoderado de toda la casa. Los elfos domésticos estaban desmayados y tú…

—No, Hermione sería incapaz de hacerle daño a los elfos —interrumpió—, tuvo que ser alguien más.

—Lo siento, pero es la única posibilidad, tú estabas desmayado, y ella lucía un poco maniática.

—Fue su "otro yo" —murmuró apenado.

—¿Su "otro yo"?

—Cuando la reviví, su alma se partió en dos, una parte pura como ella y otra que contenía la magia negra más poderosa que puedas imaginar. Eso fue lo que la mató, su cuerpo no pudo contener tanto poder.

—Por eso su alma no se liberó ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Ginny ahogó un sollozo aterrorizada por lo que quedaba de su amiga.

—Antes de sacarte de ahí, Malfoy, vi el reflejo de Hermione, se veía demacrada, casi invisible, y me pidió que te salvara. Después de eso, desapareció y apareció otra imagen de ella, una que lucía casi malvada; te pedía que la tocaras, así que te saqué de ahí.

En ese momento, Draco pareció entender algo.

—Las dos mitades de su alma. La Hermione desvanecida es lo que queda de su alma pura, la otra es la que contiene la magia negra.

—Iremos ahí, Malfoy, tenemos que liberarla.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Tengo un plan…

Tras culminar con la creación del plan, ambos chicos salieron de la casa con rumbo a la mansión Malfoy, dejando a Ginny elevando plegarias a todos los grandes magos de la historia para que el plan saliera bien.

La milenaria mansión Malfoy, se veía más tenebrosa que de costumbre, por las ventanas dislumbraban destellos de luz azulados que sabían, provenían del espejo de Hermione.

Entraron sigilosos, destruyendo cada espejo a su paso. La figura que se reflejaba en ellos, los miraba retadora sin oponerse o aterrarse conforme los espejos volaban desechos en cristales brillantes.

Al llegar a la habitación donde estaban ocultas las cosas de Hermione, tardaron bastante tiempo destruyendo los espejos de las paredes. Cuando quedó solamente el espejo de mano, Harry lo tomó precavido; estaba a punto de estrellarlo, pero fue detenido por Malfoy.

—Espera, así jamás podrás destruirlo, lo mandé fabricar y proteger para que no se rompiera. Tendrás que sacarlo del marco.

Empezó a batallar por zafar el cristal del marco de plata, hasta que este empezó a calentarse quemando su mano. Soltó el espejo por el dolor y volteó a ver a Draco en busca de respuestas.

Draco también intentó zafarlo con el mismo resultado. Hermione lucía furiosa, y también logró levitar los cristales de los espejos rotos hace poco.

En un instante, se vieron atacados por cristales rotos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡Tú encárgate del espejo, yo de los cristales!

Poco después, Harry estaba defendiéndolos a ambos del peligro de un corte.

Al ver que no lograba separar el espejo, intentó estrellarlo. En la superficie, vio el reflejo de Hermione que lo miraba con un odio que le dolió.

—Herms —llamó suavemente—, por favor nena, déjame ayudarte. Tú no eres así, Hermione, tú eres buena.

—¡No, Draco! ¡No lo soy, dentro de mí solo hay maldad!

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por contener los cristales, varios se dirigieron hacia Draco, que los esquivó con dificultad.

—Hermione, por favor, escúchame. Tú eres buena, viste el lado bueno en mí, viste la luz entre tanta oscuridad y no te rendiste. Vamos, Hermione, regresa por favor —Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la castaña—, no te rindas, no dejes que te roben todo por lo que luchaste, por un mundo con luz, con felicidad, con paz. Por favor nena, eres mi ejemplo, mi vida; de no ser por ti y por tu esperanza, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Tú fuiste lo que me mantuvo en pie todos estos años, por ti quise ser mejor persona —Los cristales habían dejado de atacarlos—. Te amo, Hermione, te amé tanto que me cegué, y quise alterar lo que no me correspondía; fue mi culpa que esto ocurriera, de no ser por mi egoísmo, tu alma jamás se hubiera manchado.

Ahora lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ambos; el espejo se enfrió y Hermione habló.

—Lo prometiste, Draco, prometiste que nunca dejarías que nada malo me pasara. Cumple tu promesa por favor, y sálvame de ser así.

—Lo haré nena, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione asintió y el espejo flotó hasta convertirse en una puerta que se abrió y dio paso a un bello paisaje en las faldas de una montaña. Ahí, ella se materializó y tomó la mano de Draco.

Caminaron juntos por el prado cercano al río sin decir nada. Al llegar a la orilla, se voltearon a ver diciéndose con la mirada lo que las palabras no expresaban.

—Te amo, Hermione, y por este amor, te liberó de esto para que te vayas y encuentres la paz que necesitas.

—Yo también te amo, Draco. Antes de irme, confieso que yo maté a Astoria, pero porque ella me lo permitió; encontró el espejo en el tocador, y creímos que si yo cobraba la suficiente fuerza, podría materializarme. Ella te amó tanto que estaba dispuesta a darme su vida para que fueras feliz. La vida que tomé de Astoria, obsesionó a mi parte mala y me hizo querer también la tuya. Lo siento

Él la besó por última vez y Hermione cruzó el río sin voltear atrás. Draco la miró hasta que se perdió de vista, y una vez que se fue, se sintió en paz.

La amaría toda su vida, pero no permitiría que ese amor la condenara.

**FIN**


End file.
